Mon Alter ego
by lasurvolte
Summary: POV Sasuke qui déprime parce qu’il lui manque son meilleur ami…


**Titre :** Mon Alter ego

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Sasuke déprimé ne m'appartient pas, d'ailleurs il ne m'appartient pas même quand il ne déprime pas, Sakura non plus, Naruto pas plus (hélas)… La chanson est à Jean Louis Aubert (le chanteur de téléphone pour les incultes) et c'est _Alter ego_

**Résumé :** POV Sasuke qui déprime parce qu'il lui manque son meilleur ami…

**Genre :** Songfic, deathfic

**Couple : **aucun couple (vous y croyez vous, venant de moi ?)

**Note :** faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes… et euh rien d'autre à dire… Si la chanson est en italique…

* * *

_Il manque un temps à ma vie_

Tu as laissé comme un vide, quelque chose d'irremplaçable dans mon cœur, dans mon âme, dans ma vie toute entière…

_Il manque un temps, j'ai compris  
Il me manque toi  
Mon alter ego_

C'est bizarre… On était tellement différent tous les deux… Deux opposés… Toi tu étais comme un soleil, tu souriais toujours, tu faisais l'imbécile… Moi je suis plutôt comme la lune, froid, distant, inapprochable… Pourtant… Pourtant on était à la fois tellement pareil… Seuls tous les deux, on connaissait cette souffrance, cette impression que personne n'a besoin de nous, cette impression de n'exister pour rien ni personne au monde… Tu étais comme mon égal sur tous ces points, la souffrance, la solitude, l'injustice, j'aurais pu te confier n'importe quoi, mais je ne l'ai pas fait… Tu me manques tellement maintenant…

_Tu es parti mon ami  
Tu m'as laissé seul ici_

Aujourd'hui je suis assis sur ta tombe, c'est bizarre hein ? Vraiment… Toi, qui voulais être Hokage, toi qui criais ça à tous les alentours, te voilà maintenant réduis à être enterré ici, nul part, seul encore… Comme moi, à nouveau. Parce que tu es parti sans moi, tu m'as laissé. Je devrais être à ta place tiens…

_Mais partout tu me suis  
Mon alter ego_

Pourtant on dirait que tu es toujours là… Quand je ferme les yeux tu es là, quand je sens le vent souffler dans mes cheveux j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui souffle, quand le soleil brille au dessus de moi c'est encore toi qui veut me réchauffer, quand il pleut se sont tes larmes qui se mêlent aux miennes, souvent je me retourne et j'ai l'impression d'entendre ton rire résonner, ton ombre s'effacer… Toujours derrière moi comme si tu t'amusais à me suivre…

_Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver  
Où tu te caches  
Laisse-moi deviner_

Quand je regarde le ciel je te chercher derrière les nuages, peu importe où tu es je sais que si je cherche bien je finirai par te trouver, même si tu joues à cache cache avec moi, je saurai toujours deviner… Alors quand je te verrai, je viendrai, attend moi…

_Dans mon cœur rien ne change  
T'es toujours là, mon ange_

En fait tu as toujours été au fond de mon cœur… Peut-être que je me suis menti pendant des années, mais toujours tu étais là caché au fond de moi. J'ai ignoré tout ça… Et je suis partit… J'ai même voulu te tuer, je n'ai pas pu, mais aujourd'hui tu es quand même là dans cette tombe froide qui ne te ressemble pas… Un ange comme toi méritait sûrement mieux… Dans mon cœur aujourd'hui encore tu es là, tu continus d'exister… Pourquoi n'est ce plus le cas sur cette maudite planète ?

_Il manque ton rire à l'ennui  
Il manque ta flamme à ma nuit_

Ton rire… C'est ce qui me manque le plus. Ton rire si joyeux… Dire que je ne l'entendrai peut-être plus jamais retentir, que je ne verrai plus jamais ton sourire qui s'étalait sur tout ton visage, ta bonne humeur, ta joie de vivre… C'était tout mon être qui se réchauffait en ta présence… Ma lumière, ma chaleur, mon soleil… Dans les nuits les plus froides, les plus solitaires, ton rire résonnait et alors il faisait moins nuit, moins froid, j'étais moins seul…

_C'est pas du je  
Mon alter ego_

Je ne vivais que pour moi et ma vengeance… Et aujourd'hui je ne vis plus pour rien parce que tu n'es plus là… Au moment où je rentre de chez Orochimaru, oui au moment où enfin je me décide de revenir, de revoir Konoha, de te revoir… On m'apprend que tu viens de mourir en mission… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu quelques jours avant de mourir, juste le temps de te revoir une dernière fois… Même si c'est pas à moi de dicter les règles du jeu, j'aurais voulu que tu attendes… J'aurais tellement voulu vivre rien que pour toi… Arrêter de dire « je »…

_Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver  
Où tu te caches  
Laisse-moi deviner_

Maintenant je marche dans les rues de Konoha, les gens qui me reconnaissent me regardent avec mépris… Mais je m'en fous. Je prie presque pour qu'ils me tuent, pour que je puisse aller chercher et te retrouver.

_T'es sûrement baie des anges  
Sûrement là-bas, mon ange  
Sûrement là-bas  
Sûrement là-bas_

Petit ange, tu es sûrement avec d'autres anges comme toi… Je les envie, ils ont le droit de te voir eux maintenant, d'entendre ton rire… Moi j'irais pourrir au fin fond de l'enfer, alors peut-être ne pourrais-je pas te rejoindre si l'on me tuais… Bien fait pour moi… Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide et égoïste, alors peut-être ne serais tu pas là bas… Si loin… Là bas…

_Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher_  
_Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver_

Je rencontre Sakura. Elle me tombe dans les bras et se met à pleurer. Pleure-t-elle parce que je suis là ? Pleure-t-elle parce que tu ne l'es plus ? Peut-être les deux.

- Sakura, je suis désolé…

Elle pleure de plus belle. Elle me dit que tu n'as jamais cessé de me chercher, que peu importe où j'étais tu me trouverais… C'est con, finalement je suis revenu sans que tu me trouves et tu es mort… Moi… J'aurais voulu que tu saches où me chercher… J'aurais pas à regarder le ciel pour essayer de te voir…

_Où que tu sois  
Je voudrais que tu saches  
Dans mon cœur rien ne change  
T'es toujours là, mon ange_

Sakura a finalement cessé de pleurer, elle m'a demandé de rester, j'ai refusé. J'ai pas le cœur à m'arrêter chez elle, pas le cœur à l'entendre parler du passé, pas le cœur à tout ça… Malgré tout, il faut que tu saches que j'ai le cœur pour toi, que je ne t'oublie pas, jamais… Peu importe où tu es maintenant, rien ne changera jamais dans ce cœur qui est le mien il y aura toujours une place rien que pour toi…

_Il manque un temps à ma vie  
Il manque ton rire, je m'ennuie_

Mais là je suis tout vide… Tout seul… Sans toi… Je ne sais même pas où allé, alors à nouveau je me retrouve devant ta tombe, à nouveau je m'assois… Je vais rester là, je sais pas combien de temps, jusqu'à quand je trouve le courage de me relever… Mais sans toi, je crois que je n'aurai plus jamais de courage… Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens… La nuit tombe, et ton rire me manque encore plus. C'est fou comme je peux m'ennuyer sans toi. Chez le serpent aussi je m'ennuyais, mais je savais que quelque part tu riais, alors ça allait mieux… Mais maintenant, maintenant où est ce que tu ris hein ? Sûrement près des anges… Trop loin là bas…

Trop loin de moi…

_Il me manque toi, mon ami_

Fin !

Sasuke : …

L'autatrice : voilou ! Alors vous en pensez quoi pour une deuxième songfic ? Elle fait autant déprimé que la première nan ? Pourquoi chaque fois que j'écris une deathfic, j'ai envie de pleurer ? Je me fais pleurnicher moi-même… Bizarre…

Sasuke : tu l'as fait… J'aurais pas cru

L'autatrice : moi non plus… Mais ce qui est fait, est fait…

Sasuke : …

Naruto : eh ! Pourquoi je suis mort moi ? D'abord personne n'arriverait à me tuer, ahahaha, je suis bien trop fort…

Sasuke : mais tu es mort… mon chéri chou, moiiiiiiiin pourquoi m'as-tu laissé tout seul :'(

L'autatrice : il nous pique une déprime je crois…

Naruto : Sasuke, youhou, c'est qu'une histoire…

Sasuke : je saiiiiis, mais moiiiiiin c'est tellement émouvant…

L'autatrice : il nous pète un câble…


End file.
